1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed board adapted to have mounted thereon various electrical components or elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 2 shows an example of an electrical component mounted on a printed board. In this Figure, an electrical component 2 is mounted on a printed board 1 and has a plurality of leads 3 secured to corresponding mounting lands 4 formed as by printing on the surface of the printed board 1. In this case, as illustrated in FIG. 3, some of the leads 3 (on one side of the electrical component 2 in the illustrated embodiment) often extend in a parallel relation with each other with a limited clearance present between adjacent ones of the leads 3. Conventionally, the leads 3 are secured as by soldering to the corresponding mounting lands 4, which are formed on the surface of the printed board 1. In this connection, it is to be noted that due to the limited clearances between the adjacent leads 3, a clearance between adjacent mounting lands 4 on the printed board 1 (that is the distance between the facing sides 4a of the adjacent lands 4) is accordingly narrow so that it becomes possible to print only one wiring pattern of a predetermined width on the surface of the printed board 1 in the clearance between the adjacent mounting lands 4. Accordingly, another wiring pattern of the predetermined width having an additional electric path 6 can not fit through the clearance, and it becomes necessary to bypass the path 6 around one of the mounting lands 4.
With the conventional printed board 1 as constructed above, additional space is often required for permitting the passage of some of wiring which does not fit between the mounting lands 4, and, as a consequence, there arises a problem in that the wiring capacity on the printed board 1 having a specified area is reduced.